Tak blisko , a zarazem tak daleko
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 25 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole . Finałowa czwórka musiała złapać zwierzaczki . A były one mordercze! Hahahahaha! Pierwszy był Beardo , a odpadł Duncan , bo za bardzo zaufał Gwen ! Dziś półfinał , a potem finał! Te emocje! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole! (Intro) (Beardo - normalny pokój) (Najadł się porządnie i soboe beknął) Beardo(p.z.): No co? Trzeba świętować . Jestem w półfinale! Moge się tak napychać , bo mam mocny żołądek (Piwnica) (Staci i Gwen siedziały i nie gadały ze sobą) Gwen(p.z.): Kurcze! Nie wybacze sobie tego taniego chwytu dzięki któremu Duncan odpadł :( . Teraz pozostaje mi tylko wygrać te kasę Staci(p.z.): Coś tak czułam że dojde do półfinału. Musze założyć sojusz z Gwen bo Beardo może być niebezpieczny. Wygrał już dużo wyzwań Staci: Co powiesz na sojusz Gwen? Babski finał! Bo męski już był Gwen: Nie ufam ci Staci! Chyba mało kto ci ufa Staci: No a ty? To co zrobiłaś Duncanowi było straszne . Antagonistki powinny trzymać się razem Gwen: :( Staci(p.z.): Może i jej nie przekonałam , ale teraz jest jej smutno :) Chris(p.m.): Półfinaliści ! Zapraszam was przed szkołę! (Przed szkołą stał wielki samolot , wszyscy tam pobiegli) Gwen: Po co ten samolot? Beardo: Pewnie gdzieś polecimy Chris: Trafne spostrzerzenie Beardo Beardo: Nom Staci: Gdzie my mamy lecieć? Chris: Niespodzianka! Gwen: Będzie ciężko! (Wszyscy wsiedli do owego samolotu i on ruszył) (W samolocie) Beardo: Ale super że to już półfinał dziewczyny Staci: Któreś z nas wygra milion i to pewnie będe ja! Gwen: Nie bądź siebie taka pewna Beardo: Po co się kłócić? Półfinał nie może być miły ? Zdrowa rywalizacja itp. Gwen i Staci: NIE! Beardo: Aha! Beardo:(p.z.)Musze wygrać te kasę bo zostałem sam z tymi antagonistkami Staci: Długo będzie trwał ten lot? (Lot trwał długo , bo z 5 godzin , ale nagle samolot wylądował) Gwen: Gdzie ty nas wywiozłeś (Okazało się że są w Amazoni) Staci: Hę Chris: Witam w Amazoni! Staci: Ty na Serio? Chris: Tak ! Tu przenieśliśmy też sale podsumowań , by było niebezpieczniej . Pierwsza dwójka przy mecie koło sali podsumowań zawalczy w finale , a ostatnia osoba wyleci z gry! Gwen: Super ! I co jeszcze? Chris: Team Staci w poprzednim podsumowaniu wygrał dla niej gokart! Gwen: Super (sarkazm) Staci: Cacko ! Mam finał w kieszeni! Beardo jedziesz ze mną? Gwen: Grrrr.... Beardo: Wybacz Staci . Ty jesteś zła ! Pomogę Gwen Gwen: Dzięks Staci: Ok Chris: Półfinałowa walka zaczyna się TERAZ! (Staci pojechała) Gwen: Będzie ciężko! Beardo: Zżyjmy się z naturą! Gwen: Aha. (Poszli) Chris: Kolejny sezon mija ! Ach! (Staci jeździła po Amazonii wszystko rozwalając) Staci: Wygram jak nic! Staci(p.z.) Jak wygram to przenacze kasę na więzienie , będe tam więzić każdego kto mi się sprzeciwi :) (Gwen i Beardo) (Szli sobie i gryzły ich komary) Gwen: Au! Masz coś na komary Beardo: Raczej nie! (Nagle staneły przed nimi wielkie robale) Beardo: Uciekamy? Gwen: Nom (Zaczeli uciekać) (Staci jechała bardzo szybko i walnęła w jakieś drzewo , ale tylko na chwile straciła przytomność , po czym wstała) Staci: O matko! (Okazało się że była już sobą) Staci(p.z.): Pamiętam wszystko! Opanowała mnie złość! Ale nie odpadłam bo nie gadałam o przodkach :) Może to jest klucz (Gokart był zniszczony , więc Staci poszła piechotą) Staci: Teraz będe miłą , normalną dziewczyną! (Spotkała przed sobą dwa tygrysy , ale je pobiła i uciekły) Staci: Coś dobrego jednak zachowałam :) (Gwen i Beardo uciekli do jaskini) Gwen: Dobrze że w tej dżungli jest jakaś jaskinia Beardo: Tak! Trzeba chwile poczekać! Gwen: Oby Staci jeszcze nie zdążyła (Staci dobiegła na linie mety) Chris: Brawo Staci! Jesteś pierwszą finalistką Staci: Jej! Wszyscy: Oooooowww! Staci: Nie buczcie ! Jestem sobą i podziele się z wami kasą jak wygram Sierra: Co? Anna Maria: Serio? Staci: Z tobą Anno Mario nie Anna Maria: Bo cie walnęłam na początku? Ale wielka krzywda! Tammy: Zamknij się! (Gwen i Beardo zgubili robaki i biegli sobie) Beardo: Czemu tak nie lubisz Staci? Gwen: Bo jest zła Beardo: Uratowała cię od eliminacji Gwen: Tia! (Zobaczyli metę , a na niej Staci) Gwen: No nie! Beardo: Trudno! (Zaczeli się ścigać) Gwen(p.z.): Nie! Drugi raz tego nie zrobie! Jak mam wejść do finału to uczciwie! Biegli , a do finału ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Weszedł Beardo! '''Beardo: Troche się ćwiczyło. Gwen: Trudno! Gratuluje! Chris: Czyli Staci vs Beardo . Jedno z nich zosranie milionerem , a drugie frajerem! Koniecznie oglądajcie finał Totalnej Porażki:Potyczki w Szkole! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki